kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Hundun
|television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" |gender= Male |appearance= Gray skin |combat= Unspecified style of Kung Fu learned from Po |fate= Defeated by Po and locked away in Chorh-Gom Prison ("Rhino's Revenge") }} Hundun (pronounced "hoon-doon") is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a former member of the Anvil of Heaven who worked as a guard at Chorh-Gom Prison. He lost his job after the defeat of Tai Lung and blamed his troubles on the Dragon Warrior. He made his first appearance in "Rhino's Revenge," where he unknowingly met Po and befriended him; but after learning who he was, he fought the and lost, ending up back in Chorh-Gom as a prisoner himself. Biography Beginnings Originally a member of the Anvil of Heaven at Chorh-Gom Prison, Hundun was among the guards that tried to prevent Tai Lung's escape, but failed. He lost his job at the prison after Tai Lung's defeat, which (without its main prisoner) lost purpose and closed down. With this, he blamed his troubles on the Dragon Warrior (Po), leading him to develop a bad temper and self-pity, his family leaving him, and losing his house, along with his friends and a pair of shoes. In Legends of Awesomeness Hundun first appeared during the Legends of Awesomeness episode "Rhino's Revenge", where he was found sulking amongst the Noodle Shop's entryway, which often scared away customers. Hundun was first confronted by Po during Dragon Warrior Day after Mr. Ping had asked Po to speak to Hundun, to try and convince him to move away from the Noodle Shop. Upon meeting for the first time and hearing Hundun's story, Po felt bad and decided help Hundun solve his probkems through the art of Kung Fu. Hundun would get a job at the Noodle Shop thanks to Po and through Kung Fu develop control over his temper and gain self confidence. During training, Po inadvertently revealed both his and the Furious Five's weaknesses. After training, he would reveal to Po that he still had plans to kill the Dragon Warrior, and that he would use his new found Kung Fu to do so. Later, he finds out that Po is Dragon Warrior after coming across multiple Dragon Warrior displays throughout the village which resembled Po's figure. Hundun swears vengeance and tries to draw Po into fighting him by attacking his loved ones such as Po's father. Po saves Mr. Ping, but later fails in his fight with Hundun after Hundun takes advantage of Po and the Furious Five's weaknesses when they try to defend Po. After confronting Po and calling Po pathetic for still trying to show sympathy to Hundun and a fool for being too trusting. Po then retaliates and berates Hundun telling him he no longer feels sorry for him, discovering how to maneuver around his weakness, later defeating Hundun. In the end, Hundun gets his wish of Chorh-Gom Prison reopening, but this time with himself as prisoner. In the episode "The Kung Fu Kid", Hundun reappears as a cameo in Po's nightmare, here he tries to defeat the Furious Five with Scorpion, Taotie and Fung; they will be defeated by Peng instead of Po. In the episode "Challenge Day", Hundun overhears one of the guards talk about "Challenge Day, where if anyone can defeat the Dragon Warrior before sunset, they will become the new Dragon Warrior. Hundun then then escapes his cell using a homemade horn-greand. After arriving in the village, Hundun confronts Po, challenging him to a fight for the Dragon Warrior title. Hundun was able to defeat Po easily as Po's leg had been injured in a previous confrontation where Po rescued a child from fallen chimney. Po was tired and injured from engagements with the other villagers. After defeating Po, Hundun makes his way to the Jade Palace to claim his new title, only to learn from Shifu that their is no Challenge Day, and it was all lesson to make Po more appreciative of his Dragon Warrior title. After then learning that none of the villagers are in on the trick, Hundun mamages to capture Shifu, tying and bounding Shifu in a closet to preserve the secret. Hundun then takes his anger out on the villagers until Po returns to retake his title. While fighting, Po explains and realizes that the Dragon Warrior title is not something to be used as a way to take advantage of the people around him. Po then uses his hammock (from earlier in the episode) to slingshot Hundun out of the Valley of Peace, saving the day once again. Personality Hundun has a very vengeful, temperamental personality unfortunately backed up by a tendency towards blaming his problems on others rather than himself. In all the time since his life took a downward spiral, he could've worked to fix his own problems, but instead chose to blame them on the Dragon Warrior for defeating Tai Lung and indirectly bringing about the close of Chorh-Ghom by taking away its only inmate. While he's capable of making friends, Hundun will immediately turn on them if he feels that they've wronged him and won't hesitate to harm them or worse, to avenge himself of them. He feels no qualm about threatening the safety of others close to the target of his anger, as demonstrated when he took Mr. Ping hostage to make Master Po fight him. He has an unusual way with words, describing things rather dramatically and tending to repeat the same thing in the same sentence. Fighting Style Hundun received training in Kung Fu from Po himself, quickly becoming skilled enough to defeat the Furious Five almost instantly in battle (though he did exploit their weaknesses). He is able to perform a move as elaborate as the Swirling Lynx Round Kick repeatedly without tiring. He is also very mechanically proficient, using his time in Chorh-Gom Prison to build a number of prosthetic horns to replace the one he lost fighting Po. These horns can contain a number of devices, including an explosive, a four-barreled dart gun loaded with tranquilizers, and a sword. Relationships The Anvil of Heaven Coming soon! Po ]] Hundun blamed the Dragon Warrior for all of the problems that resulted in the closing of Chorh-Gom Prison, and the loss of his job there due to Dragon Warrior's defeat of its one prisoner. When Po learned of Hundun's past misfortunes, he gave him a job, a place to stay, and Kung Fu lessons on how to develop self-control and build self-confidence. Through all of this, Hundun developed a friendship with Po, not knowing that the himself was the Dragon Warrior, whom he wanted to destroy. When told the truth, however, Hundun's wrath was only strengthened. During his fight with Po, he did not hesitate to use their former friendship and Po's kind nature in order to win, and sucker-punched him after he deceptively pleaded for forgiveness, and even threatened Po's father. He also took advantage of Po revealing his and the Furious Five's battle weaknesses during his training with them. Though Po showed mercy to Hundun, even saving him from being crushed by a giant falling statue, Hundun thoughtlessly pushed him away in anger, not wanting his help. Though Hundun was imprisoned in Chorh-Gom Prison for a time, he broke out and still seeks revenge against Po. Clothing/Outfit Coming soon! Gallery I905ut9uy64y67t.png Kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness-rhinos-revenge.png PoHundun.jpg Quotes Coming soon! References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Rhinos